dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter DVDs
Dexter is a television series created in 2006 that aired primarily on the premium network Showtime (however, an edited version has aired on the cable network CBS). As with any television program, the episodes were compiled into seasons and then released roughly the same year as the next season for fans of the program to purchase, watch at leisure and enjoy at any time. Originally this was done specifically on VHS, which lasted roughly into the year 2000 until DVD became a more popular media (as the discs themselves were now being used for other purposes, such as for video games on consoles such as the PlayStation 2 and computer programs, due to the overall improved storage and performance capabilities that far surpassed the regular CD), where every show can be fit into relatively compact boxes to be released as whole seasons, separate discs (3-4 episodes a piece) or even entire series (usually following a show's ending). Other benefits include the ability to include virtual menus, rather than having to rewind a VHS tape DVDs allow the user to select what episode they want to see, virtually fast forward/rewind the program and include optional audio or subtitles. As DVDs have progressed, interactive menus have been included that feature moving objects or characters from the media and different backdrops for each sub-menu. In addition, bonus content such as interviews, games, behind-the-scenes extras are included to give the viewer more insight into the show or movie's creation as well as see some entertaining instances such as bloopers (incidental actions within a scene's filming that results in comedy) and other activities. Dexter was released by season. Each box set is relatively small with 3-4 episodes per disc while the final disc may contain an episode or two, or simply all of the bonus content as well as episodes from other Showtime series. To date there are boxsets for all seasons.. Roughly five to six years following the major impact of DVDs, a new form of media was introduced to fall alongside the new high-definition televisions (HDTVs for short) which provided clearer, crisper picture quality that made older movies look better than ever. The new disc format was called Blu-ray, which spiked the heavy level of detail and rich colors in any movie or TV series...digitally remastering any form of media. Content also spiked, menues were far more interactive and userfriendly while the physical space on a Blu-ray disc far succeeded its predecessor allowing more episodes or content on a single disc. Unfortunately the cost of a Blu-ray player itself in addition to the requirement of an HDTV has prevented many from still owning such a platform, thus DVDs are still heavy in circulation and just about any major movie or television show receives both DVD and Blu-ray counterparts. Boxset Information Blu-Ray Information Region Code DVD DVD region codes are a digital-rights management technique designed to allow film distributors to control aspects of a release, including content, release date, and price, according to the region. DVD video discs may be encoded with a region code restricting the area of the world in which they can be played. Blu-Ray As with the implementation of region codes for DVDs, Blu-ray Disc players sold in a specific geographical region are designed to play only discs authorized by the content provider for that region. This is intended to permit content providers (motion picture studios, etc.) the ability to support product differences in content, price, release date, etc., by region. According to the Blu-ray Disc Association, "all Blu-ray Disc players...(and) Blu-ray Disc-equipped computer systems are required to support regional coding." However, "Use of region playback codes is optional for content providers..." Some current estimates suggest 70% of available movie Blu-ray Discs from the major studios are region-code-free and can therefore be played on any Blu-ray Disc player, in any region. Category:Merchandise Category:Updated Info Needed Category:Indexter